User talk:PatriotAdamR
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the First State Championship Wrestling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wagnike2 (talk) 04:20, July 2, 2014 (UTC) House show pages *Good work on the house show cleanup. We wish more people would do that kind of good editing as it's our focus right now. Keep it up! Dean27 (talk) 09:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC) IMPORTANT! *Hiya, what do you use to edit this site, a normal computer or something else or a program? Dean27 (talk) 07:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :*Because most edits you do makes the infobox all squashed up into one line, We're trying to figure out what does it. We do know that using the wysiswyg editor makes this happen. If you're using just a PC to edit then not sure why it's doing it for you inless you're doing it? But before you save any page can to just make sure the infobox stays in lines not all in one big line. Look at WWF House Show (Nov 5, 85' no.2) to see what i mean, goto history of that page and see how the infobox was before you edited and look how it is now. Need to get this sorted really before you carry on editing as it's messing up alot of infobox box's!! Dean27 (talk) 09:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :*OK, can you just make sure the infobox is "normal" before you save it. We will try and look into it why it's happening but when it's all in one line its very hard to read or edit if needed in the future. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:54, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :*OK, cheers. Dean27 (talk) 10:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :*You're last two edits messed the infobox's up, can you sort it out please. Dean27 (talk) 21:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) OVW Heavyweight Championship *Hiya, if you get the change could you cleanup the OVW Heavyweight Championship page like you've done on the others? Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) WCWC Have you ever thought about taking the time to take and add screenshots to these pages? I think it would be a great addition to them if you have the time to do so. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:15, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :* Did a page or two as an example: September 17, 2016 WCWC on PDX-TV results - It'd be great if you could assist in this going forward. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:15, November 16, 2016 (UTC) September 24, 2016 WCWC *Hiya, do you have images to upload for that page? Dean27 (talk) 16:54, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ACW Twas The Fight Before Christmas 2016 *Can you add the results to the above page that you created as it's not on CageMatch. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 13:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Results Thank you a whole bunch for helping to get on top/clean up some of these missing events. WE could a lot more help on these kinds of things. However, one minor thing: if possible and it's not a necessary thing, but if a show as an actual show poster it'd be more idea to use one of those. See EVOLVE 92 for an example. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:37, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :* If you are never going to add photos on the WCWC pages that you are created. Please remove the Image / Event IMages needed tag. Nobody else is ever going to go back and fill this in and it just looks more incomplete that way. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:54, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :* Please do not move pages. This is problematic and will result in a ban. Always ping an admin if you need something moved. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:23, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :* For now, pinging me is the best option. But I'll probably look into creating a template for it at some point. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:25, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:10, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Evolve Championship/Champion gallery Nice job on this champion gallery. I have been working on updating champion galleries recently so yours is a excellent addition. Great job! --Latin915 (talk) 20:00, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Future events Don't add events to the Future events category anymore as I have already edited multiple events left there that never had the results added. --Latin915 (talk) 00:57, January 1, 2019 (UTC) *With an attitude like that I'll give you a timeout like a child. Come back when you grow up. --Latin915 (talk) 04:25, January 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- No I wasnt trying to disrespect you and yes I know all the work you put into this wiki. Right now the other admins and I are trying to work on maintenance categories. One being future events. The others that need the most help are Images needed (3987 needed) and Articles without external links (7000+). Besides that we still need help with wrestling episode cleanup and ppv cleanup which need results added to those pages. So I'll unblock you but if you can help with those pages I mentioned above along with working on your own stuff then that will be a big help to this wiki. --Latin915 (talk) 16:05, January 2, 2019 (UTC) 1CW The Showdown 2019 I asked you not to add to future events or cleanup but you still do it. Even after I gave you another chance. --Latin915 (talk) 06:40, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Funkin Awesome Remember what we talked about with external links. for Funkin Awesome when an event history page is added it will need an external link. Im trying to work on Articles that need external links. --Latin915 (talk) 19:53, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Wrestler event history The link needed for these pages is the matches not the general page. For example on Andy Barrow Jr./Event history the cagematch link should be: https://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=11501&page=4 --Latin915 (talk) 03:00, July 29, 2019 (UTC) A few shows need results Thank you for continuing to help us. When you get free time can you add results for these 3 shows and get them out of wrestling episode cleanup. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 20:41, August 8, 2019 (UTC) *February 17, 2018 WCWC on PDX-TV results *June 2, 2018 WCWC on FOX 12 Plus results *WCWC (August 12, 2018) ---- Again, don't add future events. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 01:16, September 10, 2019 (UTC)